


embarrassing

by orphan_account



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, donghyuck pantsed mark, i didnt edit it much, jaehyun appears for like 2 sec, mark cried, markhyuck, so sorry if its messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 09:59:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck has had feelings for mark for awhile, but the older always seems to be busy. he goes to ridiculous lengths just to sit down with mark, hoping for something to happen. he starts getting impatient and takes things into his own hands.





	embarrassing

**Author's Note:**

> donghyuck attempting to be a confident gay but ended up embarrassing himself!! but don't worry! mark is here to save the day

mark smiled at donghyuck, the other leaning over the counter, watching him put the last bite of taeyong's kimchi in his mouth. to say the least, the taste was heavenly, and donghyuck didn't get one bite of it. 

the latter looked at mark's lips anxiously, hunger obviously gnawing at him, told just by his expression. mark thought it was amusing, maybe he did feel a little bad, but donghyuck deserved it after he pantsed mark in front of all their sunbaenims. 

this was taeyong's idea of a punishment, after a long day of not eating, mark would sit down in front of donghyuck and he would eat whatever delicious dish taeyong or kun served, while donghyuck ate microwaved ramen. maybe it was harsh but mark was beyond embarrassed after what donghyuck did, it was the last straw on the many things piling up and he cried infront of everyone.

donghyuck was getting antsy, anyone could tell he wanted something that wasn't ramen and the smoothies the managers made them drink. there was only a few days left of the punishment, which was assumingly a relief to both of them, because donghyuck staring at mark's lips every night for a week and a half made mark nervous, for some reason.

mark hummed in content, nodding his head just to rub it in donghyuck's face more. he was slightly worried the younger would break the counter for how much he was leaning on it, getting closer and closer to mark by the second. he didn't trust the look in donghyuck's eyes, so he started scooting back.

donghyuck suddenly moved fast and mark was about to throw himself off the stool just to save himself, but the younger already had a hold of him. mark short-circuited when donghyuck licked the corner of mark's mouth, his fingers digging into the back of his neck. of course everyone else wasn't present.

mark jerked out of donghyuck's grip, his heart going crazy for whatever reason. "w-what are you _doing_?" mark yelped, wiping at his mouth. donghyuck looked pretty pleased with himself. 

"is the taste still in your mouth?" donghyuck asked innocently, as if he didn't just lick mark's mouth. this wasn't the first time he attempted something like this, but it was never successfully on the mouth and never did he do it when it was just them. after mark stared dumbly for a few seconds, he sat up and cleared his throat.

"yeah, what about it?" mark mumbled, hoping he didn't sound as pathetic as he thought he did.

"great," donghyuck said, grinning impishly. mark paused, and no way was hyuck going to do what he thought he was going to do- the younger grabbed him and pushed their mouths together, mark's mouth going slack in shock. donghyuck took advantage and stuck his tongue into mark's mouth, holding onto his face like his life depended on it. 

honestly, mark wasn't hating it, and he almost started kissing back, but then the reality of the situation set in. he pushed back, the stool tilting and donghyuck leaned toward him more, seemingly trying to get something that mark wasn't aware of. with both their weight, the stool toppled over and they both fell on the ground with a thud.

mark's head hurt but now atleast donghyuck's tongue wasn't inside his mouth, now atleast donghyuck's nose wasn't rubbing against his, now atleast he wasn't feeling donghyuck's soft lips against his, now atleast he didn't feel so vulnerable and on the edge. on the edge of what, he didn't know. 

"whoa what was that-- holy shit are you two okay?" came a familiar voice, and mark glanced up. jaehyun was peaking around the counter, hair soaked and obviously freshly out of the shower. mark glanced at donghyuck, who was sitting up and rubbing his elbow, an obviously troubled look on his face. mark's throat dried up and he looked back up at jaehyun helplessly. 

"yeah, we're uh, fine. thanks," mark said, sitting up more and smiling in reassurance. he could still taste donghyuck's strawberry lip balm over the faint taste of kimchi. jaehyun looked between them, as if some sort of understanding was happening in his head, and then he smiled. jaehyun nodded and rushed away like someone called for him. 

"you're dumb," donghyuck said after a moment of silence, a bit of edge to his voice. he got up and dusted off his thighs. 

"i'm dumb?" mark claimed, bewildered, "you're the one-- someone could've walked in! you realize how bad that could've been?" 

donghyuck pouted, actually, genuinely pouted, as if he was about to cry because mark raised his voice at him, "i was just tasting the kimchi, don't be so full of yourself."

"...you're so weird," mark mumbled, then he got to his feet too, "are you hurt anywhere?" he reached out to check on the elbow that donghyuck kept rubbing, but the younger jerked away as if mark's touch burned. it wasn't like donghyuck to reject someone else's touch, so mark was pretty confused.

"what's wrong?" mark asked, making sure not to reach out for donghyuck this time. 

"nothing," the latter scoffed defensively, walking past mark. mark grabbed donghyuck's wrist, eyebrows furrowing.

"donghyuck, what's wrong?" mark asked again, more serious about it this time. donghyuck kept his back to mark, silent for a long moment.

"...you didn't.. kiss back," donghyuck finally said quietly, his voice breaking. mark paused for a moment, and his heart sank. 

"..did you want me to kiss back?" mark asked, voice barely a whisper. donghyuck turned, pushing at mark's chest but keeping his gaze down. it was obvious he was tearing up, and that hurt. 

"what do you think, dumbass?" donghyuck grumbled, but there was no sarcastic tang or sharp edges to his voice. he just sounded embarrassed, ashamed, and disappointed. 

mark held his breath for a moment, having a mental fight with himself, before he internally said _fuck it,_ and grabbed donghyuck's face, lifting his head and kissing him. donghyuck gripped the front of mark's shirt, his other hand weaving into the older's hair as he kissed back, only hesitating for a second. 

mark pulled away after what felt like a few seconds, but both their breathlessness says it was a lot longer than that. donghyuck was now holding the front of mark's shirt with both hands, fabric bundled tightly into his fists. 

"did you taste the kimchi?" mark said in a quiet voice, afraid if he spoke normally, it would break the blissful atmosphere. 

"shut up," donghyuck whispered back, shoving the older by the chest lightly, but bringing him back immediately. they rested their foreheads together, mark wrapping his arms around donghyuck's waist, and stood in peaceful silence for a bit. 

"why did you pants me?" mark suddenly asked.

"jaehyun and taeyong said i needed to get you to sit down for a moment with me, since you're to busy to do that nowadays. we didn't expect you to cry though.. i'm sorry about that." 

mark pulled back, "jaehyun and taeyong where in on it?"

"yeah, and i still got to eat like, real food when you weren't around. i just got to eat ramen and sit and watch you eat while not talking to me, which really wasn't the point." 

"oh my god.. you could have just asked me to hang out." 

"that's embarrassing."

"me being pantsed in front of all our seniors is a lot more embarrassing than that!" 

"i don't think so." 

mark sighed loudly, rolling his head back and cursing under his breath. he tilted his head forward again and looked at donghyuck, absolutely exasperated. 

"why'd you kiss me?" mark asked. 

"i could ask you the same thing," donghyuck replied.

"i asked first." 

"..fuck you." 

"don't you know its rude not to answer your senior?" 

donghyuck stared at him for a moment, arms crossed over his chest, tapping his foot. he pouted in a more i'm-not-getting-my-way kind of thing, looking down at the ground. he then mumbled something, something that didn't reach mark's ears. 

"what was that?" 

"oh my god, stop," donghyuck groaned. 

"i'm serious, i didn't hear you." 

"fine. only because i feel bad for pantsing you.." donghyuck said, and mark appreciated the sentiment, "..i like you, okay? and i'm not just being flirty, this isn't fanservice. i actually like your dumb ass." 

mark paused, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. he couldn't help the smile forcing its way onto his face, rubbing the back of his neck. donghyuck looked at him for a moment before groaning and stomping his feet with impatience. 

"okay, okay!" mark said before donghyuck could properly storm off and sulk, "i think.. no, i do like you too.. but we can't--" 

"lets not focus on the negatives," donghyuck said immediately, way to used to mark raining on his parade. mark fell silent and watched the younger compose himself, jaemin called it 'the confident gay power up.' 

"right now, there's just you and i, and i can kiss you all i want," donghyuck said through an impish grin, grabbing mark's arms and puckering his lips. mark has never sprinted faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i didn't read this over much so i'm sorry if there is some mistakes :/ feedback is appreciated!! thank u sm for reading <3


End file.
